Forever Please?
by DeadHearts13
Summary: Serena and Blair have been together for about 4 years.  Serena wants to spend forever with Blair, but does Blair want to spend it with her?  Serena/Blair.  Fluff.  Oneshot.


Serena breathe in and out deeply several times, yet that did not seem to do anything for her nerves. "Okay, calm down Serena, you know what to say. You've practiced it almost 50 times, you've got this." She muttered under her breath to herself. But the thing that made her nervous is that no matter how get the proposal is, if Blair didn't want to spend the rest of her life with Serena then she still won't say yes. Yes that's right, today is the day Serena is going to ask her girlfriend of four years to marry her. They were both 23 and Serena thought they were both mature enough to know who they want to spend the rest of their life with. For her it was Blair. It was always Blair.

Ever since she first laid eyes on the brown haired beauty she knew she had to be with her, even if at the time she thought it was only as friends. No, it wasn't until they were both in their senior year of high school. Blair was 19 and Serena was 18. It wasn't until then when Serena realized that she wanted more from Blair then friendly hugs and flirting. No Serena wanted to get to hold Blair, to kiss her pink lips and flirt with her as a girlfriend should. For about 2 months she kept it to herself and tried to ignore it, in hopes that the feelings would go away, but they didn't. They just got stronger. Serena started to notice every little thing a bout Blair. How when she says she's fine, but she's really not, her smile will falter ever so slightly, or how when she's nervous her hands get a little bit twitchy. Things that no one else would've noticed if they hadn't been looking carefully.

One night Serena was particularly under Blair's spell. Blair had just talked to her mother, was her mother didn't have many very nice things to say. Blair came over to Serena's house in tears, and all Serena wanted to do is hold her and kiss away the harsh words her mother said to her. So she did. At first Serena kissed her gently, ever so slightly, barely a brush on the lips, as if just testing it out. She felt Blair tense up and prepared to pull away when she felt Blair relax and apply more pressure to their lips.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was mind-blowing, there were fireworks, it took her to another planet, and every other clique you can think of._

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, when it probably really only lasted a minute. When they pulled away though, Serena was terrified. What if Blair regretted it? What if she only

* * *

><p>did it because it was a spur of the moment thing and doesn't really like Serena that way? It would devastate her, she wanted to run, far, far away, so she couldn't hear Blair reject her, but at the same time she wanted to stay, for any tiny chance that she might get to do that again.<p>

(Serena's POV)

After a few moments of staying absolutely still, I slowly opened my eyes. I stared straight into her delicious brown ones. We stayed like that for a few minutes trying to figure out what is in the other girls head. She decided to break the silence, "Serena..."

"Blair, I'm so sorry," I cut her off, "I didn't mean to do that. I mean I did, but I-I-," words weren't forming properly for me, "You were just so sad and I just wanted to comfort you and kiss away you pain. I'm so so sorry. I'll just leave you alone now. Just know that I love you Blair, always have, always will, as a sister, friend, and so much more. Goodbye Blair. I'll miss you." I got up to go for a walk. I hoped she'd be gone by the time I got back. I don't think I could take rejection from the love of my life. I was almost to the door when I felt a small hand encircle my wrist. I was pulled back and forced to stare into the eyes that I love so much, but not for long. Just until I was tugged into another mind-blowing kiss, and my eyes flew closed again.

_This one was even better than the first._

By the end of it I was crying, and so was Blair. "How can you be so stupid Serena?" She choked out, and kissed me again. It was salty from our tears. "How can you not see that I love you too? How can you not see that I love you with everything that I have? That you are all I think about, ever?" She kissed me again and this time she didn't pull away and neither did I.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That night we made love to each other. We became part of each other, and since then I have been able to call her my beautiful girlfriend. Tonight I hope to change that, and be able to call her my beautiful fiance, then my beautiful wife.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," Blair greeted me as she walked in the restaurant. She looked absolutely gorgeous. In a tiny black designer dress, Blair looked like heaven on heels.<p>

"Hey gorgeous." I responded and gave her a chaste kiss. She must have been surprised, cause when I pulled away she gave me a curious look. But she didn't say anything and sat down across from me.

I have to applaud myself for picking this restaurant. It was ocean side and Blair and I were the only ones there because I reserved the entirely place to myself. It was almost sunset, and that made me extremely nervous cause at sunset I planned to take her outside and ask her then.

"S," Blair leaned in and whispered, "is it just me or is there no one else here?"

"Yeah, there's no one else here, I rented out the whole place." I told her trying to keep her form asking questions.

"Why?" She asked leaning back.

"I just wanted to be alone. What I'm not allowed to be alone with my girlfriend?" I laughed, maybe a little too loud cause she looked at me funny again.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You're acting kinda funny." She looked at me, trying to figure out if I was sick or just plain crazy.

"Yeah I'm fine," I looked out, it was almost sunset, it was time to start my plan. "Do you wanna come outside with me and watch the sunset. I wanna talk to you about something."

"Sure hon. Is it something serious?" She looked nervous. OH! She thought I was gonna break up with her! Okay, better do this fast, so she doesn't get to worried.

"Yeah, its pretty serious, but its good. I promise." I took her hand and walked her out.

When we got to the middle of the beach, I took both of her hands and took a deep breath. "Blair, I love you-"

"I love you too swee-" I held up my hand to cut her off.

"Blair I love you with everything I have. You are my everything. When I kissed you for the first time, I knew immediately that I wanted to do that for the rest of my life. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." I took out the ring and knelt down on one knee. By this time Blair was starting to get it and tears were running down her face. "Blair I want to grow old with you. I want to be by your side every day and every night, and never let you go. Blair I want you, forever please? So Blair Scarlett Waldorf, will you marry me?"

There was silence, then an explosion. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She pulled me up and pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Yes, I will marry you Serena. I love you! So so much."

That night we became fiances, then a few months later we became wives. Then years later, we became mothers. But we are lovers, forever please?


End file.
